kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sipa
"Please. What did God ever do for anybody?" -Sipa. Sipa (Numbuh -777) is the Negative of Apis. Known as one of the most Satanic operatives in DNK, she is close friends with the EiznekCm Family, and is Nerehc Onu's closest friend/girlfriend. She is a practicer of dark magic and voodoo. Nextgen Series Close to Sipa's -5th birthday, her grandfather conducted a ritual in which a piece of her soul was traded with a piece of Lucifer's. Sipa gained dark magic powers that allowed her to command a Devil's Wand. Following in her grandfather's footsteps, Sipa embraced Satanism and enjoyed dirtying her soul and causing pain to others with her magic. In DNK Arctic Training, she met Nerehc Onu, grandson of Ganondorf, whom was the reincarnate of Satan. She fell in love with Nerehc, and the two of them became boyfriend and girlfriend. Little did Sipa know that Nerehc never believed in the Satanic route and favors the ideals of Christians. At some point, under Xedni's request, Sipa brought the former to Sector SA's treehouse in the Posiverse to make a Stomach-Connection Spell with her Positive, Index. From then on, everything Index would eat would go to Xedni's stomach. Down in the Negaverse In Down in the Negaverse, Nerehc was playing Sin City SD with Sipa using Wi-Fi on their SDs. She dares Nerehc to dress as a beetle for Halloween - his greatest fear - causing him to become a beetle during the Curse of Monsters. Sipa is later tormenting her teammates using magic, but when she gets bored, she decides to warp to Dnalevelc to meet and spend the day with Nerehc. They go to the park, where Sipa casts hexes on people, and attempts to cast curses on Nerehc, but he seems immune. She then sits with Nerehc and asks him of his dream, but Nerehc replies he isn't sure. They go downtown and pass by Yevrah Reilicaf's church, in which the reverend pulls them in to sing about God - before the two ditch. Sipa expresses her annoyance and dislike for Christians, but Nerehc tries to highlight positive things about them. Sipa disproves these traits before they go to Rainy Monkey Sour Land, where Sipa casts hexes on the rides. They later rest on the Ferris wheel as Nerehc names the Seven Deadly Sins, where Sipa makes a remark or spell relating to the sin. Sipa then has to leave, but not before turning Nerehc into a beetle for fun. That Thursday, Sipa receives a call from Nerehc, just before the latter is "zapped to another dimension" (as it said when Sipa tried to call back). Sipa goes to Dnalevelc and encounters Arorua, who explains that her brother suddenly vanished. Sipa lends Arorua her Ner-Ner clone to replace him while she returns to Nega-Sector W7. She has her team come with her into the Posiverse W7 Treehouse, where she puts her Positive, Apis under an Imperio Spell. She uses Apis to sneak herself, Ahcniea, and Ahcom into KND Moonbase, where Sipa speaks with Panini, who explains Supreme Leader Cheren has gone to another dimension to save an operative. Sipa realizes this happened to Nerehc, too, and returns to W7 as she takes her team back to the Negaverse. She explains the situation to Ininap, and using a Satanic ritual, she banishes Ininap to that dimension to find Nerehc. Many days later, Nerehc returns, and Sipa was ecstatic when he called to meet him at the park. She joyously wanted to cause all sorts of chaos with him, but to her astonishment, Nerehc expressed his true side and ideals, hating this "negativity" that exists between peoples and wanting peace in the Negaverse. Sipa mocked these ideals, but Nerehc remained strong about them, and though Sipa didn't agree, she supported Nerehc. She then agreed to help Nerehc get the Nimbi DNK allied with them, warping the two to -W7 first. After Nerehc persuades the members to help him, he decides they're going to ride Asia to Aipyks. Sipa gives Asia a potion to protect her from the pollution clouds, then she shrinks the lot of them down so they may ride in Asia's hair. They arrive at Aipyks and follow a team of Nimbi ops to the Main Aipyks Treehouse, but Sipa's shrink spell wears off and forces them to grow back to normal. They battle the Nimbi kids and fight their way through swarms of Nimbi and Psiw on way to the treehouse. They eventually get inside, where Nerehc does battle with Atnort Eerfnud, succeeding and forming an alliance with the Nimbi DNK. On Christmas, Sipa agrees to help Nerehc plan for the Christmas party on DNK Moonbase, hoping to be sent to Hell for at least the hypocrisy. At the party, she realized that Yenmihc Ureku, her Sector Leader, was a DNKG traitor. During Meet Your Match Day, Sipa met her Positive, Apis, both sitting on the latter's bed and having nothing to say to each other; it was pretty awkward. When Sipa mentioned the time she brainwashed a priest into thinking he's gay, Apis walked out. Months later, Sipa read about the Inferius Curse that can reanimate the dead under the caster's control, telling Nerehc about this and bringing him to Eporue's Dead Lands. She controls some dead bodies with the spell before Sipa is suddenly under a trance, singing "Hanging Tree" as she leads Nerehc to an underground passage. They find the Tree of Ending as Sipa walks her way down, the duo eventually getting to a deep chamber with a door sealed by chi-seals. Suddenly, Sipa's eyes turn red as she blurts out a strange dialogue spoken entirely backwards. She goes back to normal after finishing, then Nerehc panickingly takes them out of there; first meeting the ghosts of Hori and Subla Erodelbmud, the latter of which congratulates Sipa on the Inferius. They go outside and find Arorua captured by Aluben, torturing her with bonebending. Sipa is also captured by Annaira's bloodbending, watching as Nerehc uses the Devil's Sword to awaken all of the hate-filled souls from the Tree of Ending, with the promise his operatives would be saved. Aluben becomes the Goddess of Death before Sipa and many others are taken hostage on DNKG H.Q.. Sipa tells everyone what happened at the Tree and what Aluben had become, before Emorej frees everybody from prison. Sipa joins -W7 in fighting through the base, ambushed by traitorous Yenmihc who used poison smog. Sipa escapes down an alternate hall and is ambushed by Ynnad Noskcaj, who had stolen her wand. He uses the wand to torture and forces Sipa to recall all the terrible things she did to people, until Nollid Kroy came to her rescue. He battles Ynnad, who summons a Fear Dragon to put them both under a Fear Trance, giving Sipa the vision of her mangled soul in Hell. However, Sipa's Devil's Wand turns on Ynnad and absorbs his magic. As Nollid plans to give it back to her, she is already so upset and afraid, not wanting to "do it" anymore. They all return to Eporue's Dead Lands, witnessing the start of Nerehc's battle with Aluben, the former having awakened himself as Demon King Nerehc. Sipa was afraid of him now, but Nerehc calmly assured that she doesn't have to follow Satan, instead follow Nerehc, who loves her. During his and Aluben's final battle, Sipa conducted her final ritual, creating a giant vortex into the Underworld, as Sipa promised him a million souls before leaving. Those million-plus souls were paid through Aluben, whose body had absorbed as many spirits of hatred. Nerehc defeated Aluben by throwing her into the portal, finally ending her rule. Following the battle, the Grim Reaper is ordered by Nerehc to collect every last soul Demise ordered to be left in the Negaverse, and as the reapers collected them in time, the hatred within the Negaverse began to subside. Nerehc and Sipa sat by the Onion River as Sipa recollects how Nerehc made her feel all this time, worried if her soul would repair before they went to the next world. Nerehc promised to help this happen, and they kissed - with Sipa blasting a Death Curse at the readers out of annoyance. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Sipa meets Nerehc at his house, along with Egroeg and AlyakAm, and turns Nerehc's dresser mirror into a portal to the Posiverse. Egroeg and AlyakAm knock the two out, and by the time Sipa recovers, she and everyone else had forgotten Nerehc's existence. She is confused as to why she's in Lehcar's house, apologizing to said woman before she kicks her out. Sipa meets Medusa and her cohorts outside - the former is possessing Nerehc's body at this time. She is excited to meet the Demon Saint, and she tells Medusa about how a piece of her soul was traded with Lucifer's so that she could gain dark magic. They take Sipa to Positive Mexico as she helps them track Lucifer's location. They find Lucifer inside a dark cave, and Sipa remains bowed during his and Medusa's talk. When Medusa decides that Lucy and Sipa will get married, Sipa shows shock and concern. Sipa internally reflects on her newfound fear of Satan, but as she doesn't remember her love for Nerehc, she comes to believe that this fear is what she sought out of following Satan. So against her own concerns, Sipa decides to marry Lucifer. They are taken up to DNK Moonbase to announce this news to everyone, and that the wedding will take place there tomorrow at negative noon. During the next morning, Asia had created a black wedding gown for her friend and helped her fix it on. When Sipa expressed her false delight in being wedded to the demon, Asia expressed her great concern and questioned Sipa's decision. Sipa admitted to being afraid of losing her soul, wondering if this is really the path that she wanted. Asia believed that Sipa truly didn't want to do this, and was scared to back out of it. Asia promised to support her, and they would get the whole DNK to defend her if Medusa's cohorts tried anything. At the wedding, when Sipa is about to turn Lucifer down, everybody suddenly remembers Nerehc. Sipa kills Lucifer's body with a Death Curse, then she takes the Nerehc doll Ragus is holding onto. The doll comes to life and talks with Nerehc's voice. Sipa grabs him as she chases Medusa and Ragus in attempt to get his body back. While Nerehc and Medusa are talking, Lucifer's spirit enters Sipa's body in attempt to take her soul. Ragus puts the body to sleep so that Sipa and Lucifer continue their battle in the Dream Realm. Nerehc is sent into Sipa's dreamscape, Death Highway, where he finds a bloodied Sipa at Lucifer's mercy. Nerehc yells to try and bring Sipa to her senses, and eventually, the girl reaches for him and asks for his help. Malladus's spirit comes out of Nerehc to heal Sipa's soul while Nerehc battles Lucifer. After Sipa is restored to fair condition, she helps her boyfriend, and Lucifer is banished from the body. Sipa wakes up and finds Nerehc in his original body. She watches as Nerehc later talks with Moon Goddess, Cresselia. Sipa later goes with Nerehc, Cheren, and other allies to infiltrate Underworld Prison and find Majora. Sipa shares a kiss with Nerehc and wishes him luck when he dives into the Sanzu River to find Ganondorf's soul. She is distraught when a revived Ganon emerges from the surface, leaving Nerehc to die. She later attends Nerehc's funeral on DNK Moonbase. In Seven Lights: The Last, Sipa is joyed when Nerehc suddenly shows up at her treehouse, revived. They share a make-out session in the closet. Battles *Sector -W7 and Nerehc vs. Nimbi and Psiw. *Sipa and Nollid vs. Ynnad Noskcaj (Sipa was tortured). *Sipa vs. Annaira Eerfnud. *Nerehc vs. Goddess of Death Aluben (Sipa creates portal to banish her). *Sipa and Nerehc vs. Lucifer. *Infiltrating Underworld Prison. Appearance Sipa has dark-brown eyes and dirty-blonde hair in a thin ponytail. She wears a pointed white priestess hat and a black dress, which has a huge purplish-red line along its bottom with pale yellow circles along it. The same pattern's also on her chest where the shirt opens, exposing the red shirt underneath. She also wears reddish-purple shoes with green soles. When she was to be wedded to Lucifer, Asia designed her a black wedding gown with devil horns on the collar. Personality "I was only raised to know evil and honor where evil comes. I know I was supposed to mangle my soul in the name of Satan, give him power, so he may power others who follow him. I always thought you would give me that pleasure… and I thought you have, because I felt so… wonderful around you. Then I saw… how you were making my soul feel, next to where my soul was going." -Sipa realizes her true feelings for both Nerehc and her values. (src) Sipa was a loyal and devoted Satanist, and does her best to worship and spread the word of the Devil and the evils of the Underworld. She greatly admires Lehcar and Nerehc for the reason they have the powers of the Demon King, and loves to be around them in the hopes they will give her their influence. She doesn't care much for animals or living things, and loves to mend them to her will. She loves anything that goes against God, from metahumans, the ideas of other gods, etc.. Sipa views the hatred that exists between people in the Negaverse to be a natural thing, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. She always believed Nerehc saw things as she did, but was taken by surprise when Nerehc revealed a whole different side, desiring peace and supporting Christian ways, though he didn't believe in God. Sipa didn't see those ideals coming through with everyone, but as his girlfriend, she supported and helped him in his mission. However, she would never abandon her Satanic religion, and looked at Nerehc's a goals in a light where, peace between peoples would make them all weak, making them easy targets for the Devil. But this philosophy was ultimately abandoned when Sipa's wand was stolen and used to torture her, forcing Sipa to remember all of the terrible things she did to people, and where her mangled soul would end up. She developed incredible fear for Satan and even Nerehc, afraid to face what's coming, until Nerehc charmingly assured her that he and Satan weren't the same. Sipa realized that her whole life, she raised to honor Satan and the powers of evil so her mangled soul could relish him, and believed Nerehc, as the Demon Prince, would take her there, as he made her feel so good. After looking at where her soul would end up, she realized that Nerehc was making her feel entirely different, and came to love Nerehc far better. She abandoned her Satanic ways and hoped that she and Nerehc could be together in the next world, that he could heal her soul. Regardless, she would continue to playfully torment people, if only a little. After Sipa forgot Nerehc's existence, she partially resumed her Satanic ways and admiration for demons. However, her recent fear of Satan was still lodged in her memory, and she is confused as to why she feels this way. Sipa leads herself to believe that this newfound fear and inner turmoil was the path she had sought for mangling her soul, and despite her own concerns, she would choose to follow this path and even marry the demon, Lucifer. Sipa has the tendency to Apparate too close to people, making them trip out of fright, and she regrets not poofing a few inches back so she were on top of them. Whenever she appears, she announces some anti-Catholic exclamation, such as "SACRILEGE!" or "DENY HIM!". Powers As a follower of Satan, Sipa possesses dark magic abilities, and has gone far in the practice of voodoo, similar to Dr. Facilier. Her grandfather gave her a Devil's Wand at 5 years old, and being a very powerful wand, she became terrific at her powers. She loves to cast evil hexes on people or plant curses in certain areas, but mostly takes a liking to brainwashing people and forcing them to do things they never would. She is skilled with Apparition (magic warping), and can teleport over continents. Despite her limits in magic, if she sacrifices enough energy, and part of her soul, she can summon the demons and powers of the Underworld to banish a being into another dimension, which she once did with Ininap Yksvolird. The Devil's Wand also allows Sipa to locate demons or dark spirits using the "Point Me" spell - something a normal wand couldn't do. Sipa is also a good swimmer. Final Smash "We are all bugs to the glory of Satan." Sipa's Final Smash is Insect Garden, in which she casts a hex to transform everyone into beetles, which she can simply walk around and squish. Weaknesses Her spells unfortunately (for her) don't last too long, and this could go negatively when she uses a shrinking spell for stealth. Also, her wand can be taken and used against her by another mage - but the Devil's Wand will inevitably turn on that caster and absorb their magic, as it only obeys Sipa. Stories She's Appeared *Sector SA (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights (Chapter 81) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last (flashback) *Field Day! (cameos) Trivia *She was originally written as a psychicbender. *A recurring Satanic theme is phrases being written backwards, which is a Negaverse theme. **In the Tree of Ending, Sipa uttered a paragraph completely backwards, though it's unknown what meaning it had. *Sipa is left-handed, which, as far as American Dad is concerned, are supposed to be the "Devil's minions." *Her Sburb Title would be Witch of Darkness, because of her magic and Satanic ways. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Magic Users Category:Nega-Sector W7 Members